


Dim Light

by lumifuer



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfy Hotel Beds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Steamy Hotel Rooms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and all that stuff, handjob, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The boring party can turn out to be bearable when you’re in the hotel room with Donald Pierce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly came out of nowhere. It’s even stranger considering the fact that I usually try to avoid writing smutty things. Here we go. 

The staccato beat of your high heels was echoing in the dark hallway of the hotel. You were playing with a key in your hand, wondering why the hell did you sign up for this in the first place. Rice could have handled the business talks just fine. He probably needed an eye candy to distract his potential client but you weren’t a huge fan of the role. 

You were halfway there when another pair of steps accompanied yours. You didn’t need to turn around to see who decided to follow you, the lingering gaze from across the room was enough to safely assume the identity of your shadow. You smiled to yourself, thinking that maybe the evening would turn out in your favour after all. 

You reached the right door and opened it, purposely taking your time. Not bothering to close it behind you, you stopped in the middle of the room. Your favourite engineer was still kind enough to knock on the frame before letting himself in. 

You smiled feeling Donald’s body pressing against your back as he wrapped his metal arm around your waist. 

“I can’t believe you made me wait the whole damn evening for this,“ he purred into your ear, moving the loose strands of your hair from your neck and planting lazy kisses on it. 

You closed your eyes, giving in to the pleasure of his warm touch. 

“Let’s just say I’ll make sure the wait was worth it,“ you whispered and turned around to face him.

“I’m sure you will,“ the corner of his lips slowly drew upwards and you noticed a familiar spark in his eyes right before his mouth crashed against your own. 

He picked you up, not wasting any more time. You let out a chuckle and tightly locked your arms around his neck as he took a few steps and threw you on the bad. He climbed over you, pinning your hands above your head. His scruffy stubble scratched your cheek as he leant in to nibble on your earlobe. 

You got lost in the hushed promises of all the things he would do to you tonight. His husky voice made you forget about the party, your boss and all the other men who’ve been eyeing you the whole day. 

He straightens his back, letting go of your hands and you used this chance to immediately unbuckle his belt, taking each end in your hands and pulling him close again. A moan escaped his mouth when you threw your legs around his waist. 

Just when his lips were about to kiss you, you heard the most annoying sound on the earth. 

The pager that Rice had given to you a while back. 

Donald groaned and dropped his head on your shoulder. You run your fingers through his soft blonde hair as you read the message. 

“He needs me back at the party,“ you explained, trying to get up. Donald rolled off of you and hid his face in his hands. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

“Fuck him,“ he muttered. 

You rolled your eyes and stood up, fixing the dress and trying to catch your own breath. Pierce sat up straight and caught your wrist in a desperate try to get you back into the bed. 

“Come on, baby,“ he begged.

“Don’t tempt me, you wouldn’t be the one getting fired.“

“You can’t leave me like this, that’s just cruel,“ he complained.

You placed your hand on his cheek and tried to offer a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll be right back, in the meantime, you can get into the shower and I will join you in five minutes, okay?“

“And what choice do I have?“

You bit your lower lip and made his head turn to the side with the tip of your finger. He clenched his jaw but you weren’t leaving willingly either. 

“Exactly,“ you said with a playful wink and closed the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Donald finally have their alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first 'proper' smut. I mean, a full sex scene unlike the one I wrote in the past, so please, be gentle with me. Anyway, I hope you will find it enjoyable!

You shut the door and leant against it, giving yourself a moment to finally catch a breath and try to get rid of the fake smile you've been wearing the whole damn evening. It was beginning to physically hurt you.

All the lights in the room were turned off, the only thing illuminating the place was a lamppost just outside the window. Your stomach dropped and the guilt settled in. You were supposed to be back in a few minutes, but your stay at the party had to be prolonged, whether you liked it or not. You were there for business after all.

Suddenly you heard clattering coming from the bathroom and thought that maybe not all hope for a nice shower together was lost. You made a beeline to the door but just as your hand hovered over the handle, the door opened. Donald was casually leaning against the frame, silhouetted against the bright light behind his back. His skin was still wet and his blonde hair was a soaked mess begging to run your fingers through it. Not to mention the towel carelessly wrapped around his waist, threatening to fall down at any moment.

You should feel disappointed that he'd finished the bath without you but his appearance definitely made it easier to bear.

"Took you long enough," he raised his eyebrow with a smirk dancing at the corner of his lips, "I was beginning to think you'd found yourself a better company."

"Better than yours?" you laughed.

You should have known better than to feed his ego but you couldn't think straight with his bare body close enough for you to breathe in the scent you adored so much.

"Unlikely, but not impossible," he shrugged and looked down at the high heels that you were holding in your hands, "You must be exhausted."

"I was," you admitted. The party drained you but apparently, the sight of Donald was enough to let you get back on your feet.

He beamed, knowing damn well what was going through your mind. You couldn't help but notice that his hand was gripping the fabric of the towel, supposedly the only thing keeping it in place.

"Enough of the show, baby," he said in a low voice, pulling you closer with his metal hand. You gasped, feeling his warm skin against yours. He cupped your cheek and kissed you, lazily at first, deepening it with every passing second. You dropped the shoes on the floor and wrapped your arms around his neck, closing what little distance was still left between your bodies.

You almost didn't notice the moment when he picked you off your feet and swiftly made his way to the bed. You fell onto the mattress with a small bounce, letting out a chuckle. He climbed over you, caressing your cheeks for a moment before crashing his lips against yours once more.

"Where were we?" he asked, struggling to catch a breath. His lustful gaze was drifting from your eyes to your lips and back, causing an involuntary smile to appear on your face.

You traced his jawline with a finger, simply enjoying the texture of his skin. He was making it impossible to focus, yet alone form one proper sentence.

You'd be lying if you said that the thought of you two ending up in bed together hadn't crossed your head once or twice during the party. From time to time, your eyes would drift to the side, searching for a certain engineer only to find him staring right back at you, forcing you to look away, afraid that the fantasies could make you lose track of the conversation.

"I think we're going to need to improvise," you answered innocently.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Don whispered, gently brushing his lips over yours. Instead of kissing you again, he concentrated on your neck, scratching the delicate skin with his stubble. You closed your eyes and buried your fingers in his blonde hair, trying to bring him even closer than he already was. The caress of his hot breath felt like heaven and you allowed yourself to drift away for a moment.

His hand trailed down your side, causing you to shiver in pleasure. He found his way up your dress and you could feel a widening grin appearing on his lips once he recognised the lingerie set you were wearing, a black, lace one that he'd given you a while ago.

He didn't say anything but you knew he was able to appreciate little details.

He was placing kisses on your collarbones, slowly moving down to your breast and with every demanding brush of his warm lips, it was harder for you to breathe. At the same time, his hand was busy wandering up and down your tights, making you go insane even before his fingers found their way to your lady parts. You grabbed a handful of his hair, feeling his fingers rubbing you through the thin fabric of your panties.

He raised his eyes to take a good look at your face and smiled to himself seeing what he was doing to you. A spark of lust fired up in his eyes even more and without taking his eyes off of you, he slid one finger inside of you. You bit your lip, trying to remember your coworkers in the other rooms; if they weren't already eavesdropping, a loud moan would definitely catch their attention.

Donald was pushing his finger very gently, slowly building you up. You felt arousal burning in your lower stomach area.

"Baby, you're so wet already," he laughed and the sound echoed in your head.

Deciding you were ready, he slid another finger inside of you. Your hands gripped the sheets and you shut your eyes, pressing your head onto the mattress. You weren't expecting that night's assignment to turn out so enjoyable. Who knows, maybe there was a chance you'd grow to like business parties held by Transigen.

Just when you were about to reach your peak, Pierce suddenly stopped and pulled you up with one hand, making you sit straight. His metal arm wrapped around your waist as he kissed you, fiddling with the buttons of your dress. Without much effort, he took it off and threw it on the ground. Then he backed away, admiring the full view of your body. He beamed to himself, proud of the choice he'd when he was picking the gift for you.

You, on the other hand, weren't eager to wait another minute to feel his touch again. You grabbed the towel and pulled him closer, letting your hungry lips collide. The towel quickly found its place right next to your dress. You wrapped your agile fingers around his member and run your hand up and down his shaft.

Pierce groaned and the sound itself almost sent you over the edge. You enjoyed pleasuring him, being able to see the lust and hunger take control of his body. Feel his raging need to do the same to you.

Feeling that he was close, you let go of his penis, allowing him to push you on your back and remove your panties. He spread your legs and positioned himself between them, his hands on each side of your hips.

After a few hurried strokes, he finally pushed himself inside you. You gasped, locking your legs around his waist, instinctively encouraging him to thrust deeper.

You arched your back in pleasure, moaning his name while he was building you back up. In that moment you couldn't possibly care less about the nosy ears on the other side of the wall. Your mind was occupied with Donald and the moment you happily lost yourself within.

His pace slowed down and with one firm pull, you found yourself on his lap. The room was filled with a sound of your bodies colliding along with moans and twisted variations of the nicknames you'd given each other. The sensation of your nails digging into his back as you were riding him made his eyes roll back in pleasure. Your rhythm matched his and it didn't take a lot of time for both of you to be on the edge of climax.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered and it was all you needed to reach the peak. Your body clenched around his member and you threw your head back, moaning his name as the wave of pleasure took over you.

Pierce finished right after you, spilling inside of you and groaning.

He pulled himself out and rolled over to your side. You looked at each other, panting heavily before you climbed over him and kissed him one more time before falling asleep on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and tips are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
